<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in Snow by CAMOTE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878498">Lost in Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMOTE/pseuds/CAMOTE'>CAMOTE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, Boypussy, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Detailed birth, Feminization, Lactation Kink, M/M, Misgendering, Mpreg, Multiple Births, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Other, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, alien - Freeform, eating disorder mention, multiple pussies, possible trigger for transmasc individuals, trans people beware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMOTE/pseuds/CAMOTE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amax lands in a mysterious world he never expected his life to change. *READ THE TAGS CAREFULLY*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amax looked at his surroundings, his skinny body shivering in the cold as he made his way out of his ship. The place was covered in snow, mountain ranges and some tree-like plants that were the only color other than white. He decided to walk to a mountain that seemed to be a few miles away. The snow falling from the sky, and the wind making the place look like a desert in the middle of a sandstorm. His long black hair flew all around him and his legs almost gave out, yet he continued to walk. </p><p>Finally after hours of walking in the cold weather he found a little cave on the side of the mountain, he walked a little faster. He had finally found a place to rest.</p><p>As he made his way inside he realized that the floor was covered in a soft moss, the perfect place to sleep. Checking that there was nothing that could kill him, he laid down and closed his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>Amax woke up to the feeling of burning. His stomach felt as if it had boiling water in it. When he opened his eyes he saw a huge man standing in front of him. </p><p>Amax had never been very tall, he was five feet, but this man must have been at least seven feet. His skin was a pale violet color, his hair a deep blue that looked almost black, almond shaped eyes with dark purple irises and a black pupil, and a blue stubble that adorned a sharp jawline and cheekbones. The man had a very manly face and body, his torso was muscular, and his arms looked very big. </p><p>Amax felt himself unable to move, his arms and legs were bound to a wooden platform by a strange vine. His hair had been braided, and he was only wearing a pair of his boxer briefs.</p><p>“You’re finally awake my queen. The procedures are ready to happen, your little hole will be perfect to breed.” </p><p>His little what? Amax started to freak out, he thrashed against his bonds but the vines wouldn’t even budge. </p><p>“Stop this nonsense right this second! Don’t make me spank you!” The man said.</p><p>Amax whimpered, his neck burnt as the man said that.</p><p>“It’s time for me to fix you, I need you to cooperate. Behave or  I’ll fuck you dry.” </p><p>Amax froze at that, his mouth drying. He stopped moving and lowered his yes submissively.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Girl? Amax was not a girl, but he felt too scared to correct the man.</p><p>The man unwrapped Amax and tied his wrists over his head. His legs were then folded, spread out, and then his ankles were tied down. </p><p>The man took an injection from a tray next to the wooden platform and applied it right on Amax’s tiny cock, it was only four inches long. Soon enough the little cock that Amax had started to shrivel up. He felt a burning pain like he had never experienced before. </p><p>“What are you doing to me?” Amax said roughly.</p><p>“I’m just fixing you baby.”</p><p>Amax cried out as the man pet his cock, it felt painful and pleasant at the same time. The man then grabbed a tiny knife and removed his balls, the cock was now only around half an inch long. The man quickly closed up the area he had opened and pet the little cock.</p><p>Amax felt himself get aroused, he had never felt something like that before. His cock, or what was left of it, felt a thousand times more sensitive. He felt his eyes tear up, he didn’t want this. </p><p>“You’re already looking better babe.”</p><p>Amax started to cry as the man pinched his cock and gently rubbed the place where his balls had been.</p><p>He then took another injection and applied it in the space between his tiny cock and his asshole. Amax felt a burning sensation around his stomach area, a channel was being opened. Amax sobbed as he felt a slit open up, a pussy was being formed. </p><p>“You look fucking gorgeous.” the man said.</p><p>Amax was just trying not to cry anymore, his nose felt stuffy and his throat felt even more painful. He felt slick start to pour out of his new entrance, the feeling left him hot and bothered. He let out a little moan as a big drop of slick left his newly formed cunt. A sweet fragrance started to waft through the air.</p><p>“Can you smell the sweet scent of your cunt? Your little slit is trying to get fucked by my big hard cock, but we’re not finished yet,” the man said.</p><p>“Please,”</p><p>“Please what slut?”</p><p>“Fuck... fuck... me,” Amax moaned out.</p><p>“We’re not finished yet slut,” the man said tightening his hand around Amax’s neck.</p><p>Amax could only cry out in pain as his throat was squishes, his pussy heated up. He felt the man come closer and inject the area right next to his slit, it really hurt. Amax felt his cunt tighten around air when the man accidentally touched his slit.</p><p>“Let’s hope you get two slits this time,” the man said.</p><p>Amax was puzzled, what would he need to slits for? </p><p>“I can see a little thing start to form.” </p><p>Amax felt as if two little cuts had started to form behind his cunt newly formed cunt. It felt even more painful than before. He felt two tunnels be created as two new slits formed. Slick gushed out of them in thick rivulets, his thighs were soaking wet by now. He felt burning all through his pussy walls, all three of them throbbing in need of a thick cock to destroy them.</p><p>Amax moaned and wept as his body ached. He didn’t want to feel this, he just wanted to go back home. He hadn’t asked for his cock and balls to be replaced by a clit and three slits. His cunts throbbed and his red clit felt too sensitive. He wanted pleasure, to be bred and fucked till his cunts broke. He didn’t care for his home, he knew that even if he went home he’d never be the same. With this last thought Amax decided that he wanted to stay with the man, his cunts and clit agreeing with him.</p><p>“All you need down there are some lips.” the man said.</p><p>Amax’s body just wanted to impale itself on the thick cock that the man surely had. He moaned as the man dragged one of his huge fingers across  his clit and slits, pleasure wracking through his body. </p><p>The man brought two injections and stabbed his inner thighs with them, pussy lips quickly growing. They were fat and hairless, a pretty peach color that made the man’s mouth water. Amax’s skinny body complimenting the fat lips that hid his tight cunts and red clit.</p><p>“You’ve been a good bitch so far, so I’ll tell you my name,” the man said stroking Amax’s throbbing red clit, “the name is Maxim, but  you’re to call me daddy or master at all times. Is that understood bitch?”</p><p>“Yes daddy!” Amax said about to come from Maxim’s finger rubbing his clit. </p><p>“Good slut.”</p><p>Amax moaned at making his master happy, he couldn’t believe he ever felt scared of his daddy. </p><p>“Now it’s time for the rest of your body to be fixed.” </p><p>Maxim brought a serum and made Amax drink it, almost instantly Amax felt his stomach and other organs in that area shrink. It burned and brought tears to his eyes, but master was rubbing his clit so it wasn’t too bad. His master brought another injection and he felt as if three balloons were formed in his stomach area.</p><p>“What’s that daddy?” Amax asked scared that it could be something bad.</p><p>“Those are just your wombs being formed. I hope you can feel how large they are.” </p><p>Amax moaned at the thought of wombs being made in his body, he’d be able to breed properly with his master. His daddy smirked and came down to take a short lick through his pussy. Amax moaned so hard he was sure his throat would hurt even more the next day.</p><p>“Fucking slut. You can’t wait to be bred? You’re tight cunts tightening around air, clenching hot walls dripping with slick. Your body knows it need to be bred. Can you feel it?”</p><p>“Please daddy I want to be bred. My cunts ache for you!” Amax whined in a slutty voice, his cunts clenching and leaking slick even more.</p><p>Amax had already formed a puddle under him, he was all wet and sticky with this sweet-smelling slick. </p><p>“We need to finish though.” Maxim said laughing at his little slut.</p><p>He brought some lotion and rubbed it on Amax’s nipples, the little nubs getting hard immediately. Amax felt as his areolas grew and his chest tissue became puffy. It felt as if his chest was being pinched very hard. Soon enough his chest grew extremely quickly, filling up to a pair of double d’s in two minutes. In a few seconds enough his newly formed breasts were the size of two big cantaloupes, his nipples puffy and as big as two pepperoni slices. </p><p>“You look so much more beautiful my little slut. Your breast feet nicely in my hand, my hands can barely cover them completely ” Maxim said caressing Amax’s breasts.</p><p>Max moaned and inhaled really quickly as Maxim took his nipple into his mouth. He started to suck on them and made Amax’s little cunts squirt as he came.</p><p>“Aww my little bitch came? His little cunts couldn’t bare it anymore. I bet they’re ready to be pounded by my cock, their little hymens begging to be broke. Too bad we aren’t finished yet.” Maxim said coming down to lick at Amax’s over sensitive cherry clit. </p><p>“What’s missing daddy?” Amax asked in a cute innocent tone. His mind felt fuzzy.</p><p>“We still need to make your ass bigger, and your waist thinner. I want to be able to wrap one of my hands around your entire waist. Your hips and ass should be so big that every step you take your asscheeks jiggle so hard you loose balance. I want your asscheeks to be as big as your tight little asshole it small.” Maxim said sucking Amax’s clit in between every word.</p><p>Amax felt his asshole clench, he had forgotten he even had that.</p><p>Maxim got up from in between Amax’s pussy lips and went to get his special tool, a corset and a special heat gun. When he got back he  tightened the corset until Amax’s waist measured fifteen inches. He then proceeded to heat up the corset with the special heat gun, this made the waist be at that size permanently. It hurt like a bitch, but his slut needed to be perfect. </p><p>“Look at your tiny waist, I can’t wait to breed you while holding your waist.” Maxim said hotly. </p><p>Amax smiled at that, he couldn’t wait to be pregnant. His wombs longed to be filled with hot, thick cum, his cunts dripping slick at the thought of being filled with a cock, and his clit painfully sensitive at the idea of being pinched. </p><p>Mxim then got some injections and a lotion to create his slut’s hips and ass. He proceeded to rub the lotion into his slut’s hip bones and pull on the hip area to make it twice the size of Amax’s shoulders. Once he was finished he injected each ass cheek and watched as they grew to be ten inches thicker that his bitch’s back. He was finally finished. </p><p>He looked at his slut as he shivered in arousal and pain. He really wanted to wreck his cunts now. So he removed his slut’s legs and hands from their secured position. </p><p>“My girl is ready. You look so hot, I’m sure anyone would want to breed you, but you’re mine.Are you ready to be fucked and bred till all you can think about is my cock?” </p><p>Amax only moaned and shook his juicy ass, his tits bounced, his fat and puffy pussy lips covering his cunts not being able to stop his slick from making an ever bigger puddle. </p><p>Maxim took his clothes off, his five inch thick and a foot long cock standing up in approval of his slut. </p><p>Amax gasped, he thought Maxim would be big but not that big. He was scared, but his cunts were excited.</p><p>Maxim took a finger and roughly shoved it in one of Amax’s cunts, Amax cried out in pain. Maxim took it out and shoved it back in before adding another finger, he repeated this process until he had four fingers scissoring his slut. Amax was in heaven, his cunt no longer hurt, he only felt pleasure. </p><p>Maxim decided that his breeding bitch was ready, he still wanted to make Amax scream in pain. Maxim grabbed his cock and lined it with Amax’s recently stretched cunt before shoving it right in. Amax screamed in pain, his cunt felt as if it was being ripped open, a little blood made its way out of his cunt. Maxim wasted no time to piston out of Amax’s cunt, his fingers going to rub at his bitches’ cunt. Amax cried out in pleasure, the pain being reduced into hot pleasure. </p><p>Maxim continued to fuck his bitch for twenty minutes, his slut had come six times already. Amax had squirted so much slick out of his cunts that he felt as id he might die. Maxim finally felt himself about to come, he shoved his cock all the way into Amax’s cunt before spilling his hot cum. Amax screamed as he came for the seventh time, his cunts squirting slick all over his daddy’s thighs. Maxim took his cock out and plugged Max’s cunt.  </p><p>Amax felt weird, his mind couldn’t concentrate on anything. He couldn’t even feel where his Master was. Maxim carried Amax to his bed and covered them both in a blanket. He’d breed his slut’s other cunts tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amax gets fucked again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amax woke up to the feeling of his clit being sucked, his master’s head was in between his thighs. Amax felt himself cum, his cunts squirted all over his master face. Maxim licked his mouth while making eye contact with Amax, and Amax swore he felt himself get aroused and even more wet.</p><p>“Did my slutty girl get a good night’s sleep?” </p><p>Amax whimpered as his master pinched his clit. </p><p>“I think you’re ready for me to fuck your tight cunts. Your holes look hungry for some cock.” </p><p>“Yes! Please master. Fuck me, breed me, cum in my holes! They feel so empty without you, they miss you!” Amax said rubbing his breasts sexily. </p><p>“My poor girl, I’ll help you soon. I just want to make you feel better, but I need to know if your cute little breeding pouch caught. We need to know if there’s a spawn in your womb.” </p><p>Amax felt delighted to hear that, he’d find out if one of his wombs was filled. He wanted to be pregnant so badly!</p><p>Maxim carried Amax from his bed to the wooden platform, a strange machine next to it. He laid his breeding bitch on it and turned it on. A small rod was connected to a screen, this would tell him if his princess had been bred properly. He poured a warm slime on his slut’s stomach area and rubbed it in well, the rod was moved around till he found the right womb. He saw a small shadow there, that meant that his breeding had been successful! In only three months his bitch would give birth to a spawn.</p><p>“Am I pregnant?” Amax asked worried.</p><p>“Yes princess, that little shadow is my spawn.”</p><p>Amax teared up, he really was pregnant!</p><p>Maxim carried his baby back to his bed, he wanted to breed Amax again already. Maxim spread his slut’s legs apart, his pussy lips spreading until he was able to see three little cunts. He saw the three leaking slick and leaned in close to lick them. His breeding bitch’s slick tasted sweet, the perfect sign for fertility. He took his finger and shoved it in a virgin cunt, the warm walls fluttering around his finger.</p><p>He quickly pulled it out and repeated the process until he had four fingers in, his slut’s cunts leaking slick all over the bed. He smiled at the view of the puffy holes, two of which were now a darker color. </p><p>“Such a good girl.” </p><p>Amax moaned at this, the thought of being a girl making him feel close to cumming. His pussy felt so hot, his cunts leaking, and his clit throbbing. He was pregnant already, but he wanted his other wombs to be filled with cum.</p><p>Maxim smiled at his girl’s face, she looked absolutely fucked into submission. He licked his lips and started to suck on his slut’s throbbing cherry clit. He took his fingers out of his girl’s cunt and lined up hi cock with the slit. Maxim wasted no time before slamming in, the tight slick walls of his bitch’s cunt tightening around his cock.</p><p>Amax cried out in pain at the feeling of being stretched out so quickly, but this pain quickly turned into pleasure. He felt the cock reach all the way to his hymen before he felt it break, a hot liquid coming out of his thighs. He sobbed in pleasure. </p><p>Maxim felt his cock rip his breeder’s cervix, he felt as blood dripped out of the cunt. He smiled and started to fuck his baby. </p><p>Amax felt as pressure built up in his body, his cunts leaking slick. Every time his master slammed his cock all the way in, a something was pressed in the right way and he felt himself get closer to cumming. His cunts leaked more and more slick, and his clit begged for attention. Just before Amax was going to rub his clit he felt himself cumming, his cunts squirting and tightening. He moaned, but felt his clit start to be rubbed by Maxim. Amax cried out at the overstimulation, he had just cum. </p><p>“Does my bitch feel good? His tight little cunt being fucked. His body is already carrying a spawn, but you just want more. What a greedy little slut. My girl just wants her cunts fucked.”</p><p>“Yes master! My cunts want to be fucked, my wombs want to be filled. Oh daddy! Fuck me harder! I want to be bred, I want your cum!” Amax said crying form the overstimulation of his cunt being fucked while his clit was rubbed. </p><p>Maxim sped up until he felt himself release in his little bitch. His girl’s skinny arms and legs shook in pleasure, and his pretty lips opened. </p><p>“DADDY!!!” Amax cried cumming. </p><p>Maxim came closer to his bitch’s neck and bit it, this meant that anyone in his planet could smell that his bitch was his. </p><p>“My bitch, my pregnant bitch. I can’t wait for you to give birth to my spawns, your tight little cunts opening up to let my spawns come out. Your tits getting bigger and leaking milk. Your stomach getting bigger. I’ll make sure that you stay skinny though, I want to fell as if I could break you apart.”</p><p>Maxim took his cock out and plugged his bitch up. He carried Amax to a small warm water spring that he had, he lowered his bitch into it and got ready to clean her up. Once all the slick, sweat, and come had been removed from the both of them he decided to dress his girl up. He dried her and brushed her hair before putting on a panties and a bra on her, she looked beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amax’s last cunt gets fucked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amax was exhausted. He loved being cleaned by his master, but he had been tired out by their previous breeding. He was now sitting down on a stool that had cock shaped tower, his panties laying on his ankles. His breasts were being cupped by a bra, and his hair had been brushed and styled up in two buns. His master was sitting at a table working on something that looked like a computer. Amax whined, his cunt hurt from being stretched out by the wooden dildo. </p>
<p>Maxim was working when he heard his slut whine, he turned around and looked at the way that his pussy lips were opened revealing the dildo in one of his bitch’s cunts. </p>
<p>“Is your pussy hurting?”</p>
<p>“Yes daddy, it hurts. Want your cock, your seed, and your fingers. Please master! Please breed my last cunt! Make me even more pregnant!” Amax cried out rubbing his nipples.</p>
<p>“You need to wait. I have to finish working, and once I’m finished i’ll fuck you,” Maxim said standing up.</p>
<p>He walked to Amax and lifted him up from the wooden dildo before adding another one to the stool and impaling the two cunts that had been fucked already on one. Amax cried out in pain and pleasure, his cunts were being stretched out. </p>
<p>“Daddy it hurts, please take them out!” </p>
<p>“No baby girl, your cunts need to get used to being filled up. You also interrupted my work, which means you need to get punished,” Maxim said running his fingers through Amax’s hair. </p>
<p>Amax nodded and tried no to whimper at the painful feeling of his cunts being stretched out with wood dildos. He stayed quiet for two hours while his master worked, by the end of it he had come twice at the feeling if his cunts being stretched out. All Amax wanted now was for his master to break his last virgin cunt, he wanted his cervix to be destroyed. </p>
<p>“Are you ready bitch?”</p>
<p>“Yes daddy! Please fuck me. I feel so empty, my cunts need cock.” </p>
<p>Maxim decided that his slut didn’t need to be prepared this last time, he wanted Amax to feel some pain for having interrupted him before, he didn’t think his slut had learnt his lesson. </p>
<p>Maxim grabbed his huge cock and lined it up with his baby’s last virgin cunt, he then forced his cock all the way in. Amax cried out in pain, his cunt felt as if it had been ripped in half. </p>
<p>“Daddy it hurts!” </p>
<p>“Take it all slut! Be a good girl and make no noise, I only want to hear you moan.” </p>
<p>Maxim continued to thrust into his bitch’s cunt until Amax had come twice, he hadn’t even touched his red clit. He took two fingers and rubbed the cherry clit in front of him, the stimulation making all three cunts cum. </p>
<p>Amax cried out, he was so sensitive after coming so much. His master kept rubbing his clit, and fucking his cunt. It was too much, Amax cried out in oversensitivity. </p>
<p>After Amax cummed three more time his master thrust all the way in one more time before cumming. Amax felt his womb be filled up by thick hot cum, his stomach bulging. </p>
<p>Maxim pulled out and plugged his bitch. He walked got up and left his bitch on the bed, for he had more work to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time Skip</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amax had been pregnant for only a month and he could already barely walk. His tits were even bigger and way more sore. His ankles were swollen, and his knees hurt every time he walked. His cunts were always aching for cock, and aching after being fucked.  His tits started to leak milk, and he felt his babies move in all three wombs. His master loved how he looked pregnant, he kept telling Amax that he’d never be without child again. </p>
<p>Maxim had never thought he would have loved the way that his pretty girl looked even more after she was pregnant, but he couldn’t stop wanting to fuck her and breed her with more spawns every time he saw her. Her tight little cunts were always aching for cock, and they were also tighter than when they were virgins. His slut’s tits were always aching, milk dripping from the huge nipples. The taste of his princesses tits tasting sweet and nutty. </p>
<p>His baby was pregnant with ten spawns, four in one womb, two in another, and four more in the last one. He knew that his bitch wouldn’t be able to move in a week.</p>
<p>Amax felt himself cry out, his babies were kicking him. His daddy came up to him and rubbed his huge belly, it immediately calmed his babies. </p>
<p>“They are so excited to come out, they know that they’re going to have the best mom in the world.” </p>
<p>“You think so?” </p>
<p>“I know it baby,” Maxim said kissing his lips. </p>
<p>Even if Amax was scared about giving birth to all the babies, his master was always able to keep him calm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amax’s pregnancy develops, and Maxim can’t get enough of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amax was exhausted. He loved being cleaned by his master, but he had been tired out by their previous breeding. He was now sitting down on a stool that had cock shaped tower, his panties laying on his ankles. His breasts were being cupped by a bra, and his hair had been brushed and styled up in two buns. His master was sitting at a table working on something that looked like a computer. Amax whined, his cunt hurt from being stretched out by the wooden dildo. </p>
<p>Maxim was working when he heard his slut whine, he turned around and looked at the way that his pussy lips were opened revealing the dildo in one of his bitch’s cunts. </p>
<p>“Is your pussy hurting?”</p>
<p>“Yes daddy, it hurts. Want your cock, your seed, and your fingers. Please master! Please breed my last cunt! Make me even more pregnant!” Amax cried out rubbing his nipples.</p>
<p>“You need to wait. I have to finish working, and once I’m finished i’ll fuck you,” Maxim said standing up.</p>
<p>He walked to Amax and lifted him up from the wooden dildo before adding another one to the stool and impaling the two cunts that had been fucked already on one. Amax cried out in pain and pleasure, his cunts were being stretched out. </p>
<p>“Daddy it hurts, please take them out!” </p>
<p>“No baby girl, your cunts need to get used to being filled up. You also interrupted my work, which means you need to get punished,” Maxim said running his fingers through Amax’s hair. </p>
<p>Amax nodded and tried no to whimper at the painful feeling of his cunts being stretched out with wood dildos. He stayed quiet for two hours while his master worked, by the end of it he had come twice at the feeling if his cunts being stretched out. All Amax wanted now was for his master to break his last virgin cunt, he wanted his cervix to be destroyed. </p>
<p>“Are you ready bitch?”</p>
<p>“Yes daddy! Please fuck me. I feel so empty, my cunts need cock.” </p>
<p>Maxim decided that his slut didn’t need to be prepared this last time, he wanted Amax to feel some pain for having interrupted him before, he didn’t think his slut had learnt his lesson. </p>
<p>Maxim grabbed his huge cock and lined it up with his baby’s last virgin cunt, he then forced his cock all the way in. Amax cried out in pain, his cunt felt as if it had been ripped in half. </p>
<p>“Daddy it hurts!” </p>
<p>“Take it all slut! Be a good girl and make no noise, I only want to hear you moan.” </p>
<p>Maxim continued to thrust into his bitch’s cunt until Amax had come twice, he hadn’t even touched his red clit. He took two fingers and rubbed the cherry clit in front of him, the stimulation making all three cunts cum. </p>
<p>Amax cried out, he was so sensitive after coming so much. His master kept rubbing his clit, and fucking his cunt. It was too much, Amax cried out in oversensitivity. </p>
<p>After Amax cummed three more time his master thrust all the way in one more time before cumming. Amax felt his womb be filled up by thick hot cum, his stomach bulging. </p>
<p>Maxim pulled out and plugged his bitch. He walked got up and left his bitch on the bed, for he had more work to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time Skip</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amax had been pregnant for only a month and he could already barely walk. His tits were even bigger and way more sore. His ankles were swollen, and his knees hurt every time he walked. His cunts were always aching for cock, and aching after being fucked.  His tits started to leak milk, and he felt his babies move in all three wombs. His master loved how he looked pregnant, he kept telling Amax that he’d never be without child again. </p>
<p>Maxim had never thought he would have loved the way that his pretty girl looked even more after she was pregnant, but he couldn’t stop wanting to fuck her and breed her with more spawns every time he saw her. Her tight little cunts were always aching for cock, and they were also tighter than when they were virgins. His slut’s tits were always aching, milk dripping from the huge nipples. The taste of his princesses tits tasting sweet and nutty. </p>
<p>His baby was pregnant with ten spawns, four in one womb, two in another, and four more in the last one. He knew that his bitch wouldn’t be able to move in a week.</p>
<p>Amax felt himself cry out, his babies were kicking him. His daddy came up to him and rubbed his huge belly, it immediately calmed his babies. </p>
<p>“They are so excited to come out, they know that they’re going to have the best mom in the world.” </p>
<p>“You think so?” </p>
<p>“I know it baby,” Maxim said kissing his lips. </p>
<p>Even if Amax was scared about giving birth to all the babies, his master was always able to keep him calm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Time Skip</p>
<p>Amax was a week late, his master had told him that his spawn would be born within a span of three months. He hadn’t been able to walk in a month, his pregnant belly making his knees buckle every time he tried to take a step. </p>
<p>His cunts had gotten tighter every day, it even hurt to leak slick. His master still fucked him, even if he passed out from the pain sometimes, Amax didn’t mind it was his duty to serve his master. </p>
<p>His master had recently decided that Amax’s voice was too manly, so he had to drink a medicine that made his voice more feminine every time he drank it. His master was so happy to hear him cry with his new voice, sometime he just fucked him to make him cry. Amax didn’t care, he had to do what his master wanted in order to be a good slut. </p>
<p>Amax called out for his master when he felt his cunt start to leak a little slick, he was to be fucked every time it happened. </p>
<p>“My slut is leaking? I guess it’s time to be fucked.” </p>
<p>“Yes daddy.” </p>
<p>Maxim wasted no time in ripping his panties off, the cool wind hitting his slut’s cunts and making her moan. He thrust his pinkie into his slut’s cunt and watched her face wrinkle in pain. He felt his cock twitch at that, making his slut feel pain always resulted in his cock feeling pleasure. </p>
<p>He continued to thrust his pinkie in and out of his slut’s cunt, she started to sob. He took his finger out of her extremely tight cunt, and took his cock out. He quickly thrust it in and moaned out in pleasure, the vice grip of his slut’s cunt delicious. He rubbed his bitch’s nipples and watched as a rivulet of milk dripped down his baby’s watermelon-sized breasts. </p>
<p>Amax was trying really hard not to make any pained noises, his cunt felt as if it had been scratched, covered in salt, and then set on fire. Tears fell down his cheeks, but he couldn’t do anything about it. His master kept thrusting his huge cock, Amax was sure he was about to pass out. His daddy the decided to shove his fingers in another cunt and that was the final blow, the pain was just too much. Amax’s vision clouded, until his world went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>